


Aveugle

by Satainad



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satainad/pseuds/Satainad
Summary: Et si l’une des solutions que préconise le médecin dans « Meurtre à la kermesse » était la bonne ?...





	

Sur le palier, Alice Avril tambourina comme une folle à la porte de l’appartement du commissaire Laurence.

« Laurence ! Ouvrez ! Je vous jure que c’est pas moi ! J’ai pas cafté !... »

Assis dans un fauteuil, en chemise, dans son salon, Laurence resta sourd aux supplications d’Avril. Il descendit un autre verre de whisky, puis l’appuya contre son front douloureusement.

« Fichez le camp, Avril. » murmura t’il. « Foutez-moi la paix… »  
« Ouvrez-moi, nom d’un chien ! Ce n’est pas moi ! Vous devez me croire ! » Continua t’elle.

Laurence ignora son appel et se frotta les yeux. Lui qui buvait rarement, quatre verres avaient suffi à le rendre éméché, mais cela n’avait rien arrangé à son humeur dépressive.

« Laurence, je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seul… Vous me faites peur ! Ouvrez-moi s’il-vous-plaît. »  
« Laissez-moi tranquille… » Finit-il par crier.  
« S’il-vous-plaît… S’il-vous-plaît… »

Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le ton d’Alice l’incita à se lever. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et, à tâtons, finit par l’ouvrir. Sans un mot, sans même un signe qu’il lui accordait son attention, il retourna s’assoir dans le salon.

Alice remarqua immédiatement que le commissaire n’était pas dans son état normal. Avant qu’il ne se tourne, elle avait remarqué ses yeux trop brillants et son absence de réaction. Elle le suivit silencieusement jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne dans son fauteuil. Là, sur la table basse, la bouteille de whisky au trois quart vide et le verre confirmèrent ses soupçons. Mais elle se garda bien de faire un commentaire.

Alice prit place à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Laurence serra la mâchoire et voulut dégager sa main, mais elle le tenait fermement.

« Je sais que vous êtes en pétard, mais ce n’est pas moi qui ait balancé l’information au journal. C’est cet opportuniste de Perrin… Il vous a pris en photo en train de trébucher et il a compris… »

Sous sa main, Laurence serra le poing et ravala la réplique cinglante de trop qui aurait dévastée Avril. Il la croyait. Elle n’avait pas à supporter sa colère. 

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? Sincèrement… »  
« Rien, vous en avez déjà trop fait. Je n’ai plus besoin de vos services de chien guide d’aveugle. »

Le voir regarder dans le vide devant lui était toujours autant déconcertant. En cet instant cependant, Avril ressentit avec un choc toute la fureur contenue du commissaire. C’était comme si une énergie primitive lui traversait le corps, un courant qu’elle sentait prêt à jaillir. Pour la première fois, elle sut avec certitude que cet homme était dangereux.

« Si, et vous le savez bien… »  
« Avril… » Gronda t’il.  
« Quoi ? Laurence, vous avez entendu le médecin comme moi… Votre cécité n’est pas liée à un problème physique. Elle est psychogène, induite par votre subconscient… »  
« Vous avez fait psycho maintenant ? Avril, par pitié, taisez-vous !… »

La journaliste ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit :

« Pour la supprimer, il vous faut un choc psychologique, une émotion forte comme un… » 

Elle s’interrompit quand elle le vit brutalement tourné la tête vers elle, furieux, la mettant au défi de continuer, et lâcha sa main. Le médecin avait dit « un coup de foudre », mais au vu de sa présente expression, ce n’était certainement pas la chose à lui dire...

« … une grande peur… Laissez-moi vous aider à vous débloquer. »  
« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis bloqué ? Vous vous mêlez de concepts que vous ne comprenez même pas ! »  
« Le médecin vous a demandé si vous faisiez des cauchemars, n’est-ce pas ? »

Laurence serra à nouveau la mâchoire et ne répondit rien.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? »  
« Avril, je n’ai pas besoin d’un psy, et encore moins d’une journaliste se faisant passer pour un psy, alors arrêtez de poser des questions idiotes, et rentrez chez vous, c’est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire ! »  
« Vous allez finir névrosé si vous continuez à garder tout pour vous et à ne pas exprimer vos émotions. Le médecin a dit… »  
« Au diable le médecin et ses conneries ! » Elle l’avait rarement vu autant en colère. « C’est bien le moindre de mes soucis à ce stade ! Savez-vous ce que je risque ?... Une mise à pied ! On va m’écarter de cette foutue enquête, parce que j’ai trébuché ! Et vous étiez là pourtant ! C’était à ce moment là qu’il fallait m’aider, Avril ! »

Ne sachant plus quoi lui dire, Avril se tut. Laurence renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Sortez. »  
« Mais… »  
« SORTEZ AVRIL ! » hurla t’il. « FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX !... QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DANS CES QUATRE MOTS ? » 

La violence de ses propos la fit sursauter et elle le regarda avec effarement.

« Très bien… »

Avril rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de s’engager dans le couloir, elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis ouvrit la porte d’entrée. Là, elle hésita. 

Qu’est-ce qui la retint à ce moment là ? Doucement, elle referma la porte sans bouger et attendit qu’il croît qu’elle était partie, puis silencieusement, elle revint sur ses pas.

Les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains, Laurence ne bougeait pas. Ce fut quand il redressa la tête qu’elle vit le visage défait et désespéré du commissaire. A tâtons, il attrapa la bouteille et but directement au goulot, puis avec un cri de rage, Laurence la lança contre le mur en face de lui. Dans un fracas épouvantable, le verre se brisa. 

Alice ne put s’empêcher d’avancer vers lui et se retint à la dernière seconde de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle resta là, n’osant le toucher, de crainte de révéler sa présence. Laurence se passa la main dans les cheveux et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, il redressa la tête, le visage à nouveau impassible.

« Vous êtes pire qu’une teigne, Avril. » Laissa-t-il tomber froidement.  
« Laurence… » Sa voix empreinte d’émotions la trahit et elle se racla la gorge pour avoir la force de l’affronter. Elle passa devant lui et se laissa tomber à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça. Ça me fait peur de vous voir dans cet état. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose… »  
« Je n’en suis pas là, Avril… Et je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de continuer. Alice prit le visage de Laurence entre ses mains. Le commissaire se figea.

« Très bien, je vais parler pour nous deux alors… » Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l’eau. « … Vous éveillez des choses en moi, Laurence… » Elle l’entendit grogner avec dédain. « … Et non, ce n’est pas de la pitié ! Laissez-moi finir !… Vous vous moquez de ma compassion, comme s’il s’agissait d’une faiblesse, mais contrairement à ce que vous croyez, elle me rend forte, elle me permet de comprendre ce que vous traversez, la tempête qui agite votre esprit tellement peu habitué à de telles émotions… » Il secoua la tête de dérision. « Ecoutez-moi… Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez seul en ces instants où vous affrontez vos peurs, parce que je sais que vous êtes quelqu’un de courageux et que vous ne vous défilerez pas, mais vous avez besoin d’un soutien quoi que vous en pensiez. Je voulais vous dire que je suis là pour vous, comme une amie se doit d’être là… Je suis votre amie. »

Le masque de Laurence se craquela et il baissa la tête pour cacher les émotions qui l’avait envahi. Elle avait fait mouche. Elle l’avait touché. Mais la partie n’était pas encore gagnée.

« Avril… par pitié, pas maintenant… » Protesta t il faiblement.  
« Si, maintenant... » Lui affirma t’elle avec conviction et elle l’obligea à relever la tête, même s’il ne pouvait la voir. « Il faut que vous relâchiez la pression. Dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur… »

Le visage de Laurence afficha une telle variété d’émotions contradictoires en quelques secondes qu’elle en resta médusée. Il secoua la tête encore une fois, à la torture, incapable de s’exprimer. Elle ne le supporta pas et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. 

Laurence émit un son désespéré, le bruit d’une bête blessée qui s’abandonne enfin et il la serra à lui faire mal, en lui écrasant les côtes, se raccrochant à elle comme à une bouée pour ne pas sombrer. Avril fut submergée par un élan d’amour et elle prit alors conscience qu’elle éprouvait beaucoup plus que de l’amitié pour lui. Elle lui murmura des mots de réconfort, des souvenirs de choses qu’elle aurait aimé entendre quand elle se sentait si seule à l’orphelinat. Au bout d’un long moment, il releva enfin la tête, essaya de redevenir le Swan Laurence qu’elle connaissait, strict, maître de lui, brutal…

« Avril ? Maintenant, vous pouvez me lâcher... On ne va pas passer la soirée à se regarder le nombril et à pleurer comme des gonzesses… »

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Il semblait encore plus pathétique. Il finit par se taire, conscient du fiasco, gêné et trop las pour se mettre en colère…

Et c’est en cet instant qu’il remua profondément Avril. Si Laurence avait pu la voir, il aurait aperçu un masque de compassion et de tendresse sur ses traits. La jeune femme ne sut pas trop à quelle impulsion elle réagit mais son instinct lui souffla de le faire avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Quitte à le regretter ensuite, il fallait qu’elle essaie… Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Laurence... 

Trop surpris par son geste, Laurence resta sans réagir, ce qui encouragea Alice à continuer. Lentement, elle explora doucement les lèvres du policier, le titillant et il finit par répondre à ses encouragements. Le baiser s’approfondit et elle goûta le whisky sur sa langue avant de se laisser envahir par une vague de sensations chaudes qui fit accélérer son pouls.

Laurence émit soudain un cri de surprise et se recula vivement, en la dévisageant avec effarement. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« Je vois !... Alice, je vois ! »

Il leva la tête avec incrédulité, et regarda autour de lui les murs de son appartement, ses meubles et tout son environnement familier qu’il retrouvait. Il se mit alors à rire et se leva en faisant fi d’Avril qui l’observait, perplexe, toujours agenouillée.

« C’est incroyable ! Je n’en reviens pas ! »

Il fit le tour de la pièce en poussant de nouveaux cris de joie et se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme qui souriait.

« Ah, Avril, c’est bien la première fois que je suis content de vous voir ! »  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »  
« Oh non, pas seulement. »

Il l’aida à se relever avec un grand sourire. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et Laurence finit par détourner le regard, soudain gêné par l’ange qui passait et l’éléphant qui avait envahi la pièce... Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, on y va ?... » Reprit-il d’un ton professionnel qui n’admettait aucune réplique. « … On a assez perdu de temps. »

Il passa sa veste et Alice le regarda, indécise.

« Et… on va où ? »  
« Au commissariat, pardi ! »  
« Ah non ! Donnez-moi vos clés ! Vous n’allez pas conduire après tout ce que vous avez bu ! »

Beau joueur, il lui tendit le trousseau… Non sans lui glisser à son passage devant lui :

« Vous me paierez ça, Avril. »  
« Mais, bien sûr !… pas un merci Avril, vous venez de me redonner la vue… Franchement, ça vous arracherait le cœur de reconnaître que j’ai eu raison de vous embrasser ? »  
« Tiens, vous vous arrêterez à la pharmacie, au coin de la rue… »  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
« Je vais m’acheter un bain de bouche… »

Sidérée, Avril le fusilla d’un regard meurtrier.

« Avril, Avril… vous n’avez aucun humour… »  
« Je suis ravie d’être une source permanente d’amusement pour vous… » Répondit-elle avec sarcasme.  
« Surtout ne changez pas ! »  
« Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Laurence ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je vous hais. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Moi aussi, Avril. Moi aussi. »

FIN


End file.
